


I have this rule with First Dates - I get to fuck them first

by remotestchance



Category: Original Work
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, F/M, Femdom, Pegging, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remotestchance/pseuds/remotestchance
Kudos: 2





	I have this rule with First Dates - I get to fuck them first

Hey, so, this is my place. I'm just up the stairs on the second floor, but we have to be extra quiet. I think my downstairs neighbour is part cat - I get a note from her if she thinks I've been moving furniture too loudly!  
Anyway, just let me get the door, and... there. Now we don't have to whisper so much. I swear, I would move out tomorrow if I could find a place that wasn't miles away from the subway, but you know how it is, right?  
Anyway, sorry, I didn't invite you up here just to listen to me moan on, did I? (Giggle) At least not like that...  
Why don't you come though and have a seat on the couch? I'm just going to find some music to set the mood and... there we go! Squeeze up so I can sit next to you.  
Not moving, huh? Guess that means I have to sit on your lap (Giggles)  
Well, hello there.  
(Kissing)  
Wait, just... move your keys out of the way, I'm sitting right on them! Mmm, that's better. (Kissing continues)  
No, keep your hands on my waist, greedy boy! This isn't a race.  
(Kisses)  
Oh, no, I'm allowed to move my hands. You keep yours still. I'm just going to slide them under your shirt and... mmm. (Kisses) Aren't you a bit warm with this thing on? Why don;t you let me... just... help you off with it  
(Huskily) Much better  
(Kissing sounds)  
Mmm, you like it when I kiss your neck? Watch those hands. Okay, tell you what (kisses), I'll take my shirt off as well, but that still means no touching from you, okay? Keep to my waist.  
Good boy. (Kisses)  
Mmm, your lap is getting kinda... lumpy and uncomfortable again. (Giggles) I'm just goping to turn around and face you properly, put my hips on either side like... that. Isn't that better? (Kisses)  
Hey, I said watch those hands!  
That's right. Take them off me for now, greedy boy. Let me do the driving.  
Oh, don't pull that face. Are you going to pretend you don't like me stradding you like this? (Huskily) Pressing down on you like this?  
Good boy. (Giggles) That's what I thought.  
(Kissing sounds)  
Mmm, wait a moment. Before me go any further, there's just one thing I need to make clear, okay?  
(Giggles) What kind of answer is that? Don't just go 'yes' at me. You're in my home and you should learn to mind your manners, okay?  
Now, 'yes' what?  
'Yes ma'am?' Clever boy. That's much more like it.  
(Kisses)  
Now, like I was saying, there's something I need to make clear before we go any further. I kind of have this.... rule with first dates. You know how some girls won't kiss until the second date, or others won't split the bill unless they plan to see someone again, yadda yadda yadda. It's kind of like that.  
(Giggles) Yes, I noticed we're already kissing on the first date. Cheeky boy.  
Now, my rule is that I get to go first. If I go out with a boy and I decide I like him, then he gets to, well... fuck me on the second date. (Giggles again, sounding a little embarassed) But only if I get to fuck him on the first date.  
Mmm, you look kind of confused. Let me put it this way: have you ever tried... playing with your ass at all?  
No?  
Well then. Have you ever heard of pegging?  
(Huskily) Oh you haven't?  
See, it works like this. I want to focus on just you tonight. I want to be the one driving, if you get what I'm saying. And then if we go on a second date, it'll be your turn next time.  
(Kisses)  
Now, just sit there a second. I need to go fetch a couple of things.  
(Door opening, door closing)  
Mmm, here we are. This is jjust a little bottole of lube, and this, well... this is my strapon.  
(Giggles) Oh, you have seen one of these before, haven't you? Maybe in that kind of super-fake lesbian porn where both girls moan for the camera?  
Well, (kisses) I'm going to use it to fuck you.  
Whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm down there. What did you think I meant?  
You just thought I meant going on top of you? Well, I will be. (Giggles) Just in a slightly different position to how you maybe imagined.  
No, I know you've never done this before, silly boy. You just told me that. But it's not a big strapon, and I know what I'm doing. We'll go slow.  
Oh, you don't want to?  
(Sounds of movement as she climbs back onto him)  
Do you want me to stop kissing you as well? (Kisses) Touching you on your chest, kissing your neck? (kissing sounds) Do you want me to stop pressing down on your lap like this?  
No you don't want me to stop, do you? (Huskily) You want me.  
Well, this is the price you're going to have to pay.  
(Firmer) I do this to every boy I bring home. No exceptions. Either they let me go first, let me fuck them with my strapon, or they get to never see me again. But the boys who came back for second dates, who got to fuck me however they wanted, well... (huskily again) let's just say I've had no complaints.  
(Kisses)  
Just say yes, there's a good boy. It'll only be this time, I promise. Next time I'll be... allllll yours.  
(Giggles)  
What did I tell you about just telling me 'yes'? Remember your manners.  
'Yes ma'am'. There's a good boy.  
Now, you just keep sitting there, but take those pants off for me. Boxers, too. Mmm, that's right. Let me see what I'm working with.  
Oh no, I'm not taking anything else off. This straps right over my jeans. If you want to see the rest of me, that's second date material.  
Good boy. Mmm, look at you. You don't sound sure, but you're hard, aren't you? At least one very important part of you is excited by this.  
Now, pass me that cushion. I'm going to push it under your ass, like this, just to raise you up a bit.  
Just lie back for me. Good boy. Isn't that comfortable?  
Now, I'm just going to squirt some lube on my fingers... here... and warm you up a little bit. Yes, I know it's cold! No squirming. You'll thank me for this later.  
See, I'm just rubbing it around the outside of your hole there. Nice and gentle.  
And I'm going to take one fingertip and push a little bit. Just a little. See, that's no so bad, is it?  
Yes, I know it feels strange. Don't worry, you're doing fine (kisses)  
I'm going to slowly push my funger in up to the first knuckle. There, see! With all that lube it went in without any trouble at all. And I can work it a little deeper, in and out, just lubing you up.  
Mmm, I can see you're biting your lip there. Still kinda uncomfortable, huh? Don't worry, I know what I'm doing.  
Now, bit more lube, and I'm just going to push the tip of my second finger in. Don't tense up! Try to relax, there's a good boy. Just one more push and.... there, it's in. You're doing very well. Keep on breathing and I'm just going to work a little deeper.  
(Huskily) Mmm, now I've got two fingers inside you. If I just curl them a little...  
Oh, you jumped! Don't you like how that feels? That's your prostate, and there's going to be plenty more where this came from.  
I'm just going to push my fingers a little deeper, curve them a bit more. You're so tight down here, I can tell this is all new to you. Just keep breathing.  
Mmm, I think you're ready, and I'm getting impatient. I'm pulling my fingers out now... they didn't feel that bad, did they?  
Oh, you're still not convinced? Just wait and see how you feel about the main event (giggles)  
I'm going to put plenty of lube on my strapon so you've got nothing to worry about, and then I'm going to put your legs up over my shoudlers, like this. All you need to do is lie back, got it?  
'Yes ma'am' again? Oh, you're learning quickly! Good boy.  
I'm just going to line the head of my strapon up with your hole, there. Can you feel me pressed against it? Now I'm going to push... slowly.... forwards...  
There, that's the head inside. (Huskily) Can you feel me inside you?  
Oh, you're biting your lip again. Still kinda hurts, does it? You need to relax and let me in.  
Now, I'm going to push deeper. Still slowly, don't worry. There.... we.... go. One inch at a time.  
Good boy. (Kisses) You're taking this so well  
I know it still feels strange, don't worry. We're almost there. One more push, and... mmmm, I'm all the way inside you.  
Just take a minute to breathe. Get used to me. Good boy.  
Now, I'm going to start moving. Push my hips up against yours, back out again a little way, nice and slowly.  
(Giggles) Oh, you felt that, didn't you? Was that a moan?  
No, no, let it out. There's nothing to be ashamed of.  
I'm going to thust into you again, and... out again, little bit faster this time, little bit deeper. There we go. You can take me. Mmm, does that feel good? I heard you moaning again.  
You're being such a good boy. I think you can take it a bit harder now, can't you?  
(Sex noises)  
Mmm, there we go. Thrusting in and out of you, legs over my shoulders. Now I'm fucking you properly.  
Oh, that's it. Keep moaning for me. And touch your cock.  
It's okay to feel good from this. There's nothing to be ashamed about.  
Mmm, stroke yourself while I fuck you.  
(Breathing harder) Good boy. That's it. Take my strapon in that tight little ass.  
Mmhmm, now I'm going to go faster. You can take it.  
(Moans)  
Oh god, it's so hot seeing you under me like this. You're wide open for me. Keep plaing with your cock, I want to see you cum.  
(Moans again)  
(Huskily) You can do that, cant you? Be a good boy and cum for me?  
(Giggles, breathing hard) Because you do want there to be a second date, don't you?  
That's what I thought. Keep stroking (moans) Keep taking it, just like that. Oh, right there, right there. Oh fuck. Take my cock all the way inside you and moan for me. Tell you how much you like it.  
'Yes you like it' what? Remember your manners.  
Oh, good boy.  
(Sex noises speed up)  
I want you to cum for me. I'm going to cum while I'm fucking you and I want you to cum when I do, understand? (Moans) Right there, right there, that's it. Take my cock in your ass. Moan for me and say my name while I'm fucking you. Oh fuck, right there, right there, take it take it take it and cum for me...  
(Orgasms)  
(Breathless) Oh, look at what you've done. Messy boy.  
Now, I'm just going to pull... slowly... out of you so I can clean myself up, and... you should probably take a shower (giggles). There's a train back in the direction of your place in twenty minutes.  
Oh, you wanted to stay longer? (Giggles) Too bad.  
Just be a patient boy and wait for our second date.  
(Huskily) I promise you won't regret it.


End file.
